Welcome Home
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head so please enjoy and review.


Welcome Home

Uh what a day Kaulder said to himself as he arrived back after a trip somewhere to retrieve some important artifact for the Axe and the Cross. After retrieving the artifact all Kaulder wanted to do was to get back home to New York and go home to be with a certain someone. Who would have thought that years after being immortal he yearned for something more and that something is a witch named Chloe. Getting out of the taxi and thanking and paying the taxi driver. Walking into his building and up the stairs Kaulder was trying to decide what to do put the artifact away now or later on the first option he could do it now and get it over with; or he could leave it till later like he originally planned because he really didn't want to wake Chloe who sometime stayed at his place while he was away.

True to his own word Chloe was exactly where he said she would be; in his bed with her arms wrapped around his pillow. Breathing in his scent to reassure herself that he was there even though he wasn't. "Not yet anyway" Kaulder said to himself. Still smirking slightly to himself he decided to put away the artifact now so nothing would happen to it. Using his Axe and the Cross ring to open up "his safe" where he kept his weapons and the other artifacts just as Kaulder just about finished putting the artifact away he heard a sleepy voice say behind him "Kaulder is that you?" A smiling dawning his face turning around and walking over to her and putting his hands over her shoulders. "Go back to bed Chloe" Kaulder told her lightly. "But now I can't sleep without you since your home now" Chloe said while rubbing her still sleepy eyes. Kaulder then closed up the vault and made sure everything was secure. "Come on you" Kaulder said still smiling he then tipped Chloe's head back and caught her behind her knees and carried her bridal style back to his bedroom. "I am glad your home Kaulder " Chloe said sleepily into the crock of his neck. Placing Chloe gently back on the bed and placing the bed covers partially over her. Kaulder then went into the bathroom and stripped into his old sweat pants and sweat shirt; he then went to rejoin Chloe in bed. With a smile on his face and remembering Chloe's earlier statement "I am glad to be home as well Chloe." Gathering Chloe into his arms placing her head on his chest Kaulder then being too lightly run his fingers through her red hair. Which caused Chloe to instinctively wrap her arms tighter around him smiling himself once again Kaulder couldn't believe where his life had taken him fighting the Witch Queen in the Middle Ages and almost successfully killing her forever and she almost cursed him but that evil witch queen cursed him with her immortality forever and the only way for Kaulder to join his deceased wife and daughter was to destroy the heart for good. But his Chloe stopped him and told him he had something to live for and care about and that was her Kaulder's hand drifted towards Chloe's stomach where the other person who told him to keep on living was living for now. Grazing his hand over the tiny baby bump you little monster and your mother keep me alive why would I want to die when I have possibly the most fantastic afterlife ever. "Don't call him that" a sleepy voice said. Kaulder then settled down with his head on top of Chloe's head. One hand tangled with in her long red hair and the other idling stroking her stomach and the little being within her. "Goodnight again you little monster" Kaulder said. "Kaulder don't call him that again" Chloe told her boyfriend menacingly through her tired eyes perched on one elbow. But by this time Kaulder was already asleep. As Chloe looked at Kaulder through her tired eyes. "Uh men" Chloe said to herself rolling her eyes placing a hand on her barely visible baby let's just hope you'll be more like me and less like your father. Finally falling back asleep on Kaulder's chest. The last thing Chloe heard Kaulder say that was likely never going to happen. Chloe just grunted in reply.


End file.
